herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynn R. Loud
Lynn Richard Loud is a minor character of The Loud House ''and a supporting character of its spinoff, ''The Luxurious Loud House. He is the Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries, the father of Richard Loud III and his sisters, and a distant relative of Lincoln Loud and his sisters. He is also a distant relative and former boss of Lynn Loud Sr. He is also the godfather of Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lynn R. Loud is voiced by Mark Wahlberg, who also played Sean Dignam in The Departed, John Bennett in Ted, Terry Hoitz in The Other Guys, Cade Yeager in Transformers: Age of Extinction, and its sequel, Transformers: The Last Knight. Biography Lynn Richard Loud was born on April 4, 1967 to Richard Loud Jr. and Lauren Loud (née Walsh). At the time of his birth, his family has ties with both the Italian Mafia and the Illuminati (aka the New World Order) and they were friends with the Rothschild and Rockefeller families. His grandfather, Richard Loud Sr., was Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries. Lynn's father, Richard Loud Jr., took over in 1968 after Richard Sr. was arrested and sent to prison for racketeering. Lynn Richard grew up in Royal Woods, Michigan, the hometown of his family. He played for various sports teams. When he graduated from St. Francis of Assisi High School in 1985, he attended Oxford University for 4 years and graduated with a Bachelor's degree, and later, received a business degree in 1989. In 1995, he created a fragrance called the Eau de Loud. In 1998, he took over Loud Industries as acting CEO after his father was arrested, and a few months later, Lynn officially took over as Loud Industries Chairman and CEO at the age of 31 after Richard Jr. entered witness protection since he testified against 40 of his mob allies. After the testimony, the Loud family severed ties with the Illuminati and became its enemies. Shortly before the trial, Lynn R. Loud's younger brother, Lucas, had been shot at Bangers and Mosh. Lynn ran to his brother and cried, thinking his brother is about to die. Lucas was taken to the hospital and was operated on. While there, a nurse named Maria Santiago took care of Lucas. Her husband happened to be a member of the FBI. After Lucas was released, Lynn R. Loud felt grateful and repaid Maria for this service by becoming godfather to her children: Bobby and Ronnie Anne. In 1995, Lynn R. met Margaret Vanderbilt at a party in the Plaza Hotel in New York City. They married in 1998 and had 11 children: Lorraine Vanderbilt Loud (born March 15, 1999) Helena Vanderbilt "Lena" Loud (born April 18, 2000) Lina Vanderbilt Loud (born February 18, 2001) Lorena Vanderbilt Loud (born March 31, 2002) Licia Vanderbilt Loud (born May 7, 2003) Richard Lincoln Loud III (born February 1, 2005) Lacey Vanderbilt Loud (born October 30, 2007) Alana Vanderbilt Loud (born January 1, 2009) Delores Vanderbilt Loud (born January 1, 2009) Elizabeth Mary "Lizzy" Loud (born July 3, 2012) Lauren Vanderbilt Loud (born June 1, 2015) In 2005, when Rita Loud gave birth to her son, Lincoln Loud, in the president's limousine, she and her husband asked the latter's boss, Lynn Richard himself, to cover it up since President George W. Bush told them to never speak of it to anyone. Because President Bush and Lynn R. Loud knew each other, Lynn R. Loud knows about the President's secret safe house in Royal Woods, and was asked to cover up the fact that Lincoln was born in Bush's limo since Bush himself does not want anyone to know about his safe house. Lynn R. did this by arranging for a hospital to add Lincoln's name to the hospital's birth records. When his charitable acts have been discovered, the Vatican made him a Commander of the Order of St. Gregory the Great. Personality Lynn R. Loud is loving and caring towards his family members. He enjoys spending time with them and does so when he has free time. A devout Catholic like his voice actor, Mark Wahlberg, he often prays to God and Jesus Christ and has the love and compassion of a true Christian. He often gives alms to the poor in secret so as to receive praise from God. However, despite being religious and having the humility of a true Christian, he can sometimes be very bossy towards his employees, including Lynn Loud Sr. However, he only behaves that way since he is running a company and is very serious about his business. Despite this, Lynn enjoys hearing funny jokes since God gave him a good sense of humour. He is also protective towards his younger siblings, including his brother, Lucas.Category:Anti-Hero Category:Business Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Good Darkness Category:Monarchs Category:Religious Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mature Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Straight man Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bosses Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Serious heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentors Category:Wise Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Bond Protectors Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Officials Category:Bond Creators Category:Aristocrats Category:Paranoid Heroes